


alone

by m3owww



Series: dc [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, I'M SORRY TIM I PROMISE I LOVE YOU, my hand might have slipped, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3owww/pseuds/m3owww
Summary: A little boy sits on an armchair, eagerly watching the front door of the large empty house.His legs dangle in open air, too short to reach the ground, as his blue eyes remain focused on the door and he silently counts down the minutes until they will be home.
Relationships: Jack Drake & Janet Drake & Tim Drake
Series: dc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022224
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I'll update my multi-chaptered fics. At some point.
> 
> This was not beta'd or proofread, so apologies in advance for any mistakes because I am tired and cannot be bothered to edit. If Grammarly didn't catch it, then it's still there.

A little boy sits on an armchair, eagerly watching the front door of the large empty house.

His legs dangle in open air, too short to reach the ground, as his blue eyes remain focused on the door and he silently counts down the minutes until they will be home.

The old grandfather clock that stands beside him keeps ticking. The house stays empty, except for the little boy all alone, waiting, waiting.

It is silent outside the large empty house, except for the occasional breeze that ruffles the perfectly manicured lawn where no one, nothing, plays.

The grandfather clock keeps ticking, and the little boy sits and waits.

Somehow, silence can be deafening in the large empty house. The little boy ignores it and watches the door, because the day is getting late and the sun is starting to disappear and they promised that they would come home.

The grandfather clock keeps ticking, and it is the only sign that time is passing by, as the boy is so still that he might as well be frozen as he waits and waits for them to return so that the large empty house won’t feel so lonely anymore.

But the large empty house stays the same, with its cold, dark halls that echo with silence, and a little boy by a grandfather clock, waiting and waiting even after the sun has gone and night has descended upon the house.

The grandfather clock keeps ticking, and outside, far away, crickets start chirping under the dark, clouded sky, and the boy sits and sits and waits and waits in a house that is large and empty, because they had promised that they would return.

The sound of the grandfather clock chiming midnight shatters the silence like a hammer breaking glass, and only then does the boy finally move when he realizes that despite their promises, they are not coming.

The little boy walks on quiet feet towards a large table set for three. He places a single cupcake, plainly frosted, on a plate, and sits alone at the table, opening his mouth and singing softly, the sound reverberating and slightly ethereal in the silent halls of the large empty house.

“Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me…”

The grandfather clock keeps ticking, the crickets outside keep chirping, and the sound of a little boy, all alone, singing to himself in a large empty house echoes in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr!](http://m3owww.tumblr.com/)


End file.
